Always Share Your Cookies
by QuotheIDani
Summary: What happens when your favorite dogs of the military go back to kindergarden as 'pups of the playground' Follow Roy,Riza,Maes,and the rest of their friends as they start school.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Mustang, we're gonna be late for school!" a blonde girl commanded.

Roy growled. There was no way he was going to school dressed like this.

"I'm not going!" he said quite stobornly,"Besides i've heard kindergarden is overrated anyway"

Riza's steely gaze was fixed on Roy's closed bedroom door.  
Rolling her eyes she continued to listin to him speak.

"I mean the work,the stress,who needs it?" he paused for a moment before saying in a whiney voice,"Can't we start next year?"

"No chance" she rebutted.

A chill passed through Roy's body,he could almost feel her angry stare.

When Riza saw her friend was not coming out,she decided to take the ofince.  
She opened the door,and quickly made a grab for his wrist.  
Nothing was going to stop this four year old from her first day of school.  
Nothing...until she saw the blue and white horror that was Roy Mustang.

Her amber eyes enlarged,and she spoke slowly. 

"Roy,there is some sort of creature on you." she took a breath,"Now stay calm and take it off!"

Honestly,Roy would have laughed at Riza's little 'spaz',but the white ribbon that fell in his face told him not to.

Still frozen in her place,Riza stared at the embarising outfit he wore.  
She worked her way up from his shoes,and made a face. Starting with the shoes,she shook her head. They were brown,and to big for him.  
He wore navy blue shorts that cut off above his knees,and a white 'sailor suit' shirt that had blue trimmings.  
A matching hat sat on his head like a fat mushroom with one white ribbon at the very end.  
And to top it off,Roy's face showed pure agony. 

Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"Mama Mustang strikes again!" she whooped and jumped in the air.

Crossing his arms over his chest,Roy put on a pouting face.

"Shut up" was all he could say.

He watched Riza flop on his racecar bed,laughing until her sides ached. He also took note of her clothes.  
She had on some faded blue jean shorts,and a green shirt that had a soccor ball on the front.  
Her honey blonde hair was in a pony tail,and she had on tennie shoes.  
He menataly slammed his head against a wall over and over.  
Now why couldn't he ware something like that?

Actually the clothes she was wearing were his.  
So why couldn't he just take them back?  
Sure they were a little small,that's why his family had givin them as hand-me-downs to Riza.  
Well that wasn't the only reason they had givin Riza his old clothes.  
The truth was Riza's family was somthing his parents called 'hard-pressed.  
She had explained it to him once before,she said it was not having any money.  
No,he defintly couldn't take those clothes from her.  
But how was he going to make it through the day?  
The other kids were bound to make fun of him.  
He now wore a downcast expression.

Riza's laughs died down,and she stole a look at Roy.  
It broke her heart.  
He looked as if someone had broken his favorite toy,and here she was making it rough for him.  
She squeezed her hands into fists.  
This was her best friend,and instead of protecting him,she hurt him.  
Her amber eyes softened,she knew exactly what was bothering Roy.  
She knew he was worried about how other childern would treat him.  
She also knew that if they did bully him,they would be missing a few teeth before the day ended.

"Don't worry" her voice was rarely this soothing,"No one will mess with you on my watch"

Looking up Roy saw Riza flash a smile at him;and he returned it.  
And the smile he gave wa a reall smile.  
He knew there was noting to worry about if Riza was there.  
No kid on thier street would dare mess with the Riza Hawkeye,and her awesome aim with a water gun.  
And because he was her best,and only,friend he was protected as well.  
Deep down in his heart he truely beleived her words.

Stepping closer to the bed,he saw Riza stand and come towards him also.  
Meeting in the middle they hugged.

Riza's head was craddled between Roy's neck,and sholder.  
While his rested on hers.

"Thanx Rizz" he whispered.

She smiled,not that he could see;She always liked it when he called her Rizz.  
It ment he was showing true,heart felt,emotions.

"No problem" she whispered back.

Finally they stepped back from each other.  
Seeing how the moment was over,Riza went to work solving thier latest problem.  
How to get Roy a new outfit,and get to school on time.

"You sure your mom will make you wear that?" she had her fingers wrapped around her chin in a thinking postion.

"Positive"

"Even if you cry?"

"Even if it's my last day to live"

They both fell silent.  
She was about to suggest somthing when a loud yell came from the downstairs area of Roy's house.

"ROY! Come here snuggies! Momma wants to look at your new clothes!"

Roy cringed,and so did Riza.  
Even though Mrs. Mustang wasn't her real mother,she had always known her as one.  
Therefore,she was as embarrased by her just like Roy.

"Come on snuggies your going to be late!"

Sneaking to the window Roy almost made his escape.  
He had pushed the window open,and was about to crawl down the tree when

"Stop right there Mr. Mustang"

He jumped at the sound.

"Get down from that tree"

A very horse "Yes Mam" came from him.

Closing the window,he tuned around.  
Her eyes told it all.  
They seemed to yell at him for being such an idiot. And to go downstairs before she was late.

"Fine" he muttered,then walked to the door.

Riza followed to steps behind,and smirked so he couldn't see.  
Was she going to end up taking care of him for the rest of his life?  
Certanly not.  
He would grow up.  
One day.  
Eventually.  
She sighed as she watched him slide down the rail above the stairs.  
Even though his mother had told him not to at least a million times.  
She was going to take care of the brainless wonder forever.

"ROy your mother doesn't like you doing that" she gave a stern reminder.

Of course he just shrugged and challanged her to a race to the kitchen.  
Already at the bottom of the stairs she knew he was sure he would win.  
How wrong was he?  
Very.  
Making alot of booming noices as she ran down the stairs,she suddenly threw herself to the ground.

"Ow!" she squeaked.

She tried to hold back tears,fake ones of course.

"My leg hurts!" she called out to a winning Roy.

As expected he froze.  
Then ran back to her,stopping two feet away.

"Are you ok Rizz?"

It took alot of restraint not to stop the prank right there.  
He had just called her Rizz.  
Was she going to destroy his trust in her,for a race?

Of course!

"No. Come help me" she held her hands up to him,"Help me up?"

She put on her puppy-begg face,and played the sympathy card.  
Oh, she was so CUTE!  
How could anyone resist?

"Of course" Roy took her hands,"Of course I won't!"

He dropped her hands and she fell back on her bottom.

"Good one Riza,but your not tricking me!"

He egerly scrammbled to the kitchen,where breakfast,and his mother,was.  
Riza was left to pick herself up,and walk slowly behind him.  
Pushing open the swinging door to the kitchen,she was greeted by Roy's tongue sticking out.  
He was cheerishing his,very seldom,victory.

"I beat you!I beat you!"

Riza could have punched him.  
Too bad his mom was in the room.  
Maybe another time?

"Yea,Yea" she dismissed,"Now get your rear in gear,we have to go to school"

She had that look in her eye that told Roy he had better obey.  
He walked to his mother took a pice of toast from her,and walked out of the door waving as he walked.  
Mrs. Mustang also gave Riza some toast,and two lunches.  
"Now have a great first day,and i'll meet you at the mailbox" she smiled and kissed Riza on top of her head.

Riza nodded,smiling.  
Come to think of it,Mrs. Mustang wasn't so bad.  
Running to catch up with Roy wasn't to hard.  
He hadn't gone a long ways.

"Here" she said stuffing his lunch box into his free hand.

He stuffed the last little bit of toast on his mouth and complained,"Why do I have to have the red lunchkit?"

He hated red.

"Because I like blue,so your mom gave you the other one"

She then received a glare,"You always get what you want"

Not wanting to start a fight at this moment RIza let Roy slide,this time.  
Does he not remember last year when HE got a presant at MY birthday party,because he was jelous?  
Or the HUGE train set he had 'wanted' that was never touched after Christmas day?  
She shook her head.  
I guess that doesn't count as 'getting what I want' she thought.

Taking Roy's right hand in her left,she dragged him across the street when she felt it was safe

"They need to make a bus stop on THAT side of the street"she said aloud after they reached the other side.

"There is no way i'm going to be able to get you,me,and our stuff across EVERY day!" she froze.

"Our stuff" she whispered,"Oh no! Roy we forgot our backpacks!"

She turned to him expecting to see the same worry she felt,eched all over his face.  
What she got was him lazily licking the butter off of his fingers.

"Roy we forgot your backpacks,with all out stuff in them" she repeated in case he hadn't heard.

"So?" he wasn't concerned in the slightest

"So we need them.You stay here and--" the bus pulled up right then.

"Too late I guess" she groaned;once again taking Roy's hand,and pulling him onto the bus.

--- Chapter TWO! --- 


	2. Chapter 2

She let go of Roy's hand while they walked up the steep stairs.  
Because of her height,everything looked gigantic compared to the small four year old.  
With wide eyes,she glanced around the bus. Some of the children she knew,but most were new to her.

The girl sighed.  
Of course there were no open seats,that was just her luck.  
With a right hand on Roy's shoulder,she guided him through the jungle of backpacks,and stray legs.  
Nearing the end of the bus,there were no seat to be found.

To add to Riza's load,the bus still hadn't left.  
It couldn't move until everyone was seated.  
Meaning her and Roy.  
She blushed at the inability to find a seat.

Her head was bowed low as she mumbled 'sorry' every few seconds for Roy stepping on people's feet,and tried to block out the rude comments that were being thrown at her.

'Do you need a map to find a seat?'

'Is that a girl!'

'You and your little boyfriend should get off'

The last two comments upset her quite a bit.  
No one had EVER spoken to her like that.  
All the kids in block knew their place.

A couple of screams broke Roy from his trance.  
Riza saw a light shine in his eyes.

"Oh Riza let's sit there!"

She shifted her sight to the seat where the screams had come from.  
Three girls where sitting together,screaming at somthing a boy in front was showing them.  
At closer look she relized the boy was holding a jar of bugs.  
Her lips twisted into a frown.  
She wouldn't scream at the sight of bugs like those girly girls.  
But she still didn't enjoy the sight.

"Heh. Let's not"

But of course it was to late.  
Roy had his mind set to sitting,not only near that boy,but WITH him!  
A slight glance behind her made her decide to give in.  
The children,including the bus driver,were now terribly adgitated.  
With slumped shoulders she slide past her friend,and walked to the bug boy.

"May Roy and I sit with you?"

Though Riza was young for her age,she had manners.  
The boy turned around,and grinned.

"Sure!"

Roy smiled happily as he slid into the seat.  
Riza followed,still not thrilled about sitting with 'bug boy'.

The bus lurched foward jerkedly,and the other children turned around;Fully into their own conversations once more.

"So" Riza heard a voice to her right,"Who are you two? I've never seen you around school before. Are you new?"

Her amber eyes stared at the boy listlessly,and she answered in a very mono-toned voice,"We are Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. You have not seen us around school becuase we are,in fact,new"

Though she desperately wanted to,she held back a smug smirk.  
That cold stare she just gave him should shut him up if she were lucky.  
But,as demonstrated before,she had no luck.

"Ah,kindergarden babies!" bug boy smiled goofily,"Just kidding! Nice ta meet 'cha! I'm Maes Hughes! A frist-grader"

Maes extended a hand,at which,Riza just stared at.  
He didn't honestly expect her to touch it,did he?

Her gaze shifted as Roy spoke up.

"Oh cool! You have rollie polies!" the blonde's eyes rolled at her friends obvious excitement

"Yup! That's right!" Maes pulled a small jar containing several small bugs from his belt,"Arn't they the greatest!"

Riza sighed,openining her mouth to disagree.

"N-n--"

"Of course they are!" Roy shouted,staring in awe at the repulsive creatures.

Giving up,the girl stayed quiet.

"I have more too!" Maes appeared quite delighted to have someone interested in his bugs,"See?"

He quickly started shuving jars of creepie crawlies into her and Roy's hands,telling random facts about them and offering to let Riza hold one of them.  
She promptly made a disgusted face,and shook her head 'no'.

He was about to let his tick circus run free when the bus came to a halt;Much to Riza's relief.

"Let's go Roy..." her tone was low,"Now!"

Roy barely had time to grab his lunch kit before he was dragged away by his friend.

"Bye Maes!" Roy shouted over the other children's chattering,"See you later!"

Riza shuttered,hoping against that.

---

Five minutes later,the two stood at their classroom door.  
Both shaking a bit.

"Come on Roy" she clutched her lunch a little tighter,"Stop being a baby"

"Who's being a baby,baby?" he made a grab for her hand,holding it as though he would never let go.

Using her free hand,Riza reached up towards the doorknob.

"Ready?" she said,not really asking

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Will write more next time! Please R&R! 


End file.
